The letter and the spirit of the law
by q.thews
Summary: The plain letter of the law and its sad spirit in action
1. The letter of the law

No copyright infringement intended.

 **Muggle Children Future Protection Act 1904**

An Act to make provision for the welfare and future of muggleborn minors and the recognition of the parental authority of their muggle relatives and guardians; to make provision for a complete knowledge of the new society their charges enter and let them make an informed decision about their future; to make provision for the consequences of said decision.

Be it enacted by the King most excellent Majesty and with the advice of the Lords Magical and Spirituals and the Wizengamot, in this present assembled and by the authority of the same, as follows.

1  
Muggle parental authority recognition and rational of the law

1.1  
The Wizard Society recognizes the parental authority of muggle parents or guardians as legally appointed (from now known as Parental Figures) over muggleborn minors. Until the minor is of age the Parental Figures have the final word in their charges life choices.

1.2  
The age considered to establish the minor status is the one established by Wizard laws for Wizard and Witches.

1.3  
To exercise they right Parental Figures need to know not only how the Wizard Society works but, even more, how their charges are adapting and integrating. This body recognize that many muggleborn minors often omit and hide a great part of their experiences from their Parental Figures.

2)  
Wizard Inspection of Full Experience

2.1  
A procedure to give a precise and complete knowledge of the current wizard life of muggleburn minors to his or her Parental Figures and let them decide on the Minor stay in Wizard Society is created as stated by the following provisions:

2.2  
The procedure will be known as "Wizard Inspection of Full Experience", in short W.I.F.E.

2.3  
The W.I.F.E. execution shall make use of extreme security procedures and provisions as it will determine the entire future and well being of a minor.

2.4  
The parties involved in the execution of W.I.F.E. are:

2.4.1  
The muggle Parental Figure (or Figures) requiring said W.I.F.E. execution procedure;

2.4.2  
The muggleborn Minor for which the W.I.F.E. execution procedure is required

2.4.3  
A Representative for the Ministry of Magic.

2.4.4  
A Potion Master qualified for the administration of Veritaserum as mandated by the Veritaserum Act of 1502

2.5  
Any muggle Parental Figure may require, at any time, the execution of the W.I.F.E. procedure for any muggleborn Minor he or she is in charge of. Said request shall be addressed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to the attention of the Underage Affairs Office.

2.6  
Acknowledging that said Parental Figures may not be proficient with wizard communication means find difficult to reach the Ministry by wizard means, that request for the execution of W.I.F.E procedure. will be accepted by said office in the widest way as for the medium and wording of the request, being those of wizard or muggle origin.

2.7  
Any other Ministry department receiving a communication that could be considered a W.I.F.E. procedure request shall reroute said request to the Underage Affairs Office and shall not refuse or discard said request.

2.8  
The Underage Affairs Office worker in charge of the W.I.F.E. execution shall name a Ministry Representative.

2.9  
The Representative shall act as go-between between the muggle Parental Figures and the muggleborn Minor to better the understanding by said Parental Figures of the new society the Minor is becoming part of during the execution of the W.I.F.E. procedure.

2.10  
The Underage Affairs Office worker may name any able adult wizard subject to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland law as Ministry Representative. As in most cases the Minor will be a student at some magical school it is suggested that the Representative should be the Parental Figure of a classmate of said Minor.

2.11  
The Underage Affair Office worker shall name the Potion Master in charge of the Veritaserum use.

2.12  
If not already Ministry Officials, the Representative and the Potion Master shall sign a Non Disclosure Agreement to not divulge anything learned during the proceeding of the W.I.F.E execution and to respect any decision the Parental Figures will make.

2.13  
The Underage Affairs Office shall schedule for the W.I.F.E. execution within 30 (thirty) working days of the reception of the request and shall notify the parties involved.

2.14  
The notification to the muggle Parental Figures shall be made by muggle means.

2.15  
The notification to the muggleborn Minor shall be charmed with a compulsion charm keyed to the age of the Minor to ensure the collaboration of said Minor to the execution of the W.I.F.E. procedure.

3  
Execution of the W.I.F.E.

3.1  
The execution of the W.I.F.E. procedure shall be performed in a warded room in the Ministry of Magic in any of its current venues. The ward should bar any magic but potions and any form of physical harm in said room.

3.2  
Before entering the designated room the Minor shall surrender his or her wand to the Representative for the duration of the W.I.F.E. procedure.

3.3  
The Representative shall explain to the Minor and to the Parental Figures the nature of the W.I.F.E. procedure and how full disclosure to the Parental Figures will only be in the Minor future and well being interest.

3.4  
The Potion Master shall examine the Minor to establish and administer the lowest dose of Veritaserum needed by the Minor as for the Veritaserum Act of 1402. During the following questioning the Potion Master shall keep checking the Minor health for any adverse effect of the serum.

3.5  
The Potion Master shall ask the Minor if he or she is in posses of any potion and shall establish if said potions may pose a threat to the execution of the W.I.F.E procedure. Should dangerous potion be unveiled the Potion Master shall destroy them immediately.

3.6  
The muggle Parental Figures and only the muggle Parental Figures may proceed to ask questions to the muggleborn Minor. The Representative may suggests questions to the muggle Parental Figures.

3.7  
Only when the Parental Figures declare to have concluded their questioning the Representative shall ask one question to the Minor, this question being: " _Are there any experiences in your stay in Wizard society that you haven't mentioned to them, today or in any other occasion that could influence_ _in any way t_ _he decision of your Parental Figures_?". This question may be reworded in any way the Representative believe would be better understood by the Minor. After the Minor answers the Parental Figures may ask more questions.

3.8  
Due to the potential length of the questioning, but at the undisputed judgment of the Potion Master, supplemental doses of Veritaserum may be administered to the Minor.

3.9  
Once the questioning is terminated the Potion Master shall administer the Veritaserum Antidote and examine the Minor for any adverse effect.

3.10  
Once the questioning is terminated the Parental Figures shall be left alone with the Minor in the warded room where they shall come to a decision regarding the future of the Minor stay in Wizard society.

3.11  
That decision have to be made inside that room to protect the Parental Figures by inconsiderate actions by the Minor were said Minor should not recognize the wisdom of the Parental Figures decision.

3.12  
Once made their decision the Parental Figures shall inform the Representative of their decision.

4  
Conclusion of the W.I.F.E. procedure

4.1  
If the Parental Figures decision is for the Minor to continue its life inside the Wizard Society the Minor will be so permitted.

4.2  
If the Parental Figures decision is for the Minor to continue its life inside the Wizard Societythe Representative shall return the wand to the Minor.

4.3  
If the Parental Fugures decision is for the Minor to continue its life inside the Wizard Society the costs of the Veritaserum and its antidote shall be on their account. If the Potion Master is not a Ministry employee his or her honorary shall be on their account.

4.4  
If the Parental Figures decision is for the Minor to continue its life inside the Wizard Society they have the option to ask for the Minor to be obliviated of all the W.I.F.E. execution procedure.

4.5  
If the Parental Figures decision is for the Minor to leave the Wizard society the Minor shall immediately surrender his or her wand to the Representative.

4.6  
If the Parental Figures decision is for the Minor to leave the Wizard society they shall choose how the leaving will be performed as for the Renounce to Magic Law of 1203. The Representative shall help the Parental Figures to choose in the interest of the Minor future. Accounting for the age of minors the suggested solution shall be complete obliviation as for provision 5.3 of the Renounce to Magic Law of 1202.

4.7  
If the Parental Figures decision is for the Minor to leave the Wizard society they may choose to be obliviated of any experience and contact they ever had with the Wizard society as an alternative they may ask to be Imperiused to never reveal the existence of Wizard society.

4.8  
If the Parental Figures decision is for the Minor to leave the Wizard society any procedure costs will be on Ministry account.

4.9  
The Representative shall report in writing the proceedings of the W.I.F.E. to the Underage Affair Office worker in charge of the procedure within 2 (two) working days.

4.10  
In observance of the "Ministry Worker Regulation Act" of 1644 Representatives are reminded that in the report shall be registered every action any person subject to United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland wizard law that can considered a crime for further investigation.

4.11  
If the decision was for removing the Minor from Wizardry Society minor infractions to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland wizard laws by the Minor shall be condoned in sight of his or her future life long absence from Wizardry Society.

4.12  
If the decision was for removing the Minor from Wizardry Society the Representative shall surrender the Minor's wand to the Underage Office worker in charge of the procedure for its destruction within 2 (two) working days.


	2. The (sad) spirit of the law

No copyright infringement intended.

Coming home from work in late June Emma and Dan Granger found a quite heavy envelope in their mailbox, Its sender was the stated as the "Underage Affair Office".

It was quite an inconspicuous designation but they knew its origin, it came straight out from the Ministry, the Ministry of Magic and it could be the solution of all of their recent concerns about their only daughter.

Already in her first year at Hogwarts, in this incredible and almost unreal Wizardry society they suspected she was lying to them. Just after two months of school, starting around Halloween of that first year her letters became colder, more guarded and almost standardized. They were sure something big happened but the extraordinary answer they got "I've made two friends, they are great!" would not have been the reason for such changes, or at least not if she just got a couple, ok, her first couple of friends, instead of doing something big, big and wrong with them.

Each month, letter and year was worse and now after her third year at Hogwarts they were absolutely sure that she was hiding something, not even something but a lot and this was driving them crazy and desperate for answers, for the truth!

A couple weeks ago they found themselves reminiscing about of a little leaflet, almost hidden in that life changing letter she received three years ago, the letter that changed their life. They went to their home office and found it in Hermione's school related folder: it was a brief explanation, strangely almost in faded black ink while the rest of the letter was bright and colorful explaining about a way to insure that muggle Parental Figures (thet would me them) could really know how the life of their charges in Wizardry Society was.

They needed to know, they could accept magic, they could accept they daughter not becoming a dentist but they could not accept their daughter becoming a liar!

So they wrote the request for the W.I.F.E. procedures and mailed it to the 64423 PO box, London.

It seemed that the Ministry of Magic worked fast, as the letter was a summon to the Ministry itself, Underage Affair Office, level 5, room 5017 where the W.I.F.E. would be held in a couple days.

"Ok Dan, could you give Hermione her summon, please and tell her the Representative is Lucius Malfoy"


End file.
